Too Good to be True
by Always in This Twilight
Summary: Wait, was it all a dream? Edward… the Cullens’? Was it all just a dream?
1. Chapter 1

"Shoot," I muttered when the paper sliced my finger; I pulled it out to examine the damage. A single drop of blood oozed from the tiny cut.

"No!" Edward roared.

He threw himself at me, flinging me across the table. That's when I heard a buzzing noise in the background. I couldn't make out the sound. It was growing louder and louder. Then I heard it loud and clear. "Landing in Forks within five minutes. I repeat; landing in Forks within five minutes; please make sure you seatbelts are on properly"

I took a minute looking around, taking in where I was at. I was in an airplane. Not just any airplane; it was _the_ airplane. The one I went on when I first arrived at Forks.

_Wait, was it all a dream? Edward… the Cullens'? Was it all just a dream?_

Once we landed I went through the same course as I did in my dream.

The car ride was still quiet.

Once we arrived at the house my truck was there.

_I guess I'm going to have to see what happens at school._

* * *

It was lunch time at school; I was buying lunch and Jessica kept rambling on and on.

Something about her cats mom?

Once we entered the lunch room I looked to where the Cullens' sat in my dream.

To my disappoint they weren't there.

Silent tears rolled down my face.

With that I ran out of the lunch room and into my truck.

After about a half an hour of crying I looked up.

I saw _him._

Edward Cullen.

* * *

**a/n: okay this idea wouldn't leave my head since the first time I read Twilight. I remember praying that it wasn't just a dream. ******

**Yes I know it's crappy, but once I finish my story I will redo this. ****I just had to get it out there. :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I Crystal Mikael (says last name) do **not** own Twilight, but I do own a dog named Bingo and a Hermit Crab -whom is missing a leg- named Wall-E

Edward was looking in my direction; he looked at me with curiosity and frustration. He's probably wondering why he couldn't read my mind.

Realization hit, Edward doesn't remember me- cross that- doesn't know who I am. Pain just kept striking me. _The love of my life doesn't know who I am. _

A couple of seconds passed and I started to feel calm, Jasper. I gave him look as to leave me alone and he looked shock.

I drove home not wanting to go to the rest of my classes. I told the receptionist that I wasn't feeling well and she excused me for the rest of the day.

**(: You love me. You love me. You love me. You love me. Don't you? :)**

"_Bella." His fingers lightly traced the shape of my lips. "I will stay with you – isn't that enough?"_

_I smiled under his fingertips. "Enough for now."_

_He frowned at my tenacity. No one was going to surrender tonight. He exhaled, and the sound was practically a growl._

_I touched his face. "Look," I said. "I love you more than everything else in this world combined. Isn't that enough?"_

"_Yes, it is enough," he answered, smiling. "Enough for forever."_

I woke up with a start.

What did I do to make this start all over again? I mean I always knew I'm not good enough for him, but I thought we were both on the same track about how we felt about each other.

Maybe I can change the future though, I mean we can avoid James and the paper-cut I got on my birthday; I mean things could change for the better right? Now I don't have to flirt with Jacob Black to know why the Cullens' weren't allowed at First Beach and I won't have to wonder why the Cullens' don't go to school when its sunny.

If Edward really loved me then he would fall in love with me again, right?

**(: You love me. You love me. You love me. You love me. Don't you? :)**

I got through half of the day and I was eating lunch at Jessica's table. Every now and then I would glance up to Edward and just wonder about how life would have been if Jasper didn't try to eat and I went back in time. I caught him staring at me once, but for the rest of the lunch period I looked at my plate.

The bell rang and I walk to my class, Biology, the class I had with Edward in my dream.

Once I got to class I walk up to Mr. Banner's Desk to introduce myself and he told me to sit next to Edward.

I sat down and Edward acted the same way as he did in my dream before I moved here, if it was a dream, the hate in his eyes still bugged me, but I knew it wasn't _me _he hated it was just the way I smelled. I tried to make it as easy for him possible by sitting really far, trying not move, and keeping my breaths short.

At the end of class Edward ran right out of the room. I got my things together and walked with Mike to gym. Coach Clapp made me sit on the bench since I was new.

_Oh, I wished for the rest of the year all I have to do is sit down for gym._

**(: You love me. You love me. You love me. You love me. Don't you? :)**

"Smells good Bells," Charlie comment as he walked into the kitchen.

"Thank you."

"How was school today?"

"It was fine, specking of school I still have homework to do, bye." I walked up to my room and finish my homework.

Afterwards I took a shower brushed my teeth and told Charlie good night.

**AN: I'm truly sorry. I did forget about this story. Thank you to Twilight11addict for sending me a message, for some odd reason my laptop doesn't accept reviews, only messages, Do you think I should get my laptop checked? or is it the website that's doing it? Anywhoo Twilight11addict pointed out how I can't end it at chapter one and I apologize for that too. I didn't mean to put complete. :) I'm also sorry about the length of the chapters, they should be much longer, but I can't write long for some strange reason, I'm serious; it took me three months to write a simple little essay about soda machines in school. **

**How did I do? I don't mind flames.** Let the Flames Begin...

About Breaking Dawn, What did you guys think? :)


End file.
